Larry Stylinson - Complicated Love
by Espy-Loves-1D
Summary: Harry and Louis have just met, but already feel like best friends! Time goes by until they end up seeing each other everyday. How long until they finally realize what's happening? How long until "seeing" each other turns into more than friendship?
1. Chapter 1

Larry Stylinson: Complicated Love

Hey guys! I'm sooo deeply sorry for being really late. I've been through a lot lately and my old laptop broke -_-. Anyways, I have a new one now and for some reason I couldn't add any more chapters to Irresistible or retrieve the earlier chapters…so I made a new one I hope you'll like. Please don't hate me, I tried my best. Please forgive me! Here it is:

Chapter 1: (part1/2) Blue Eyes

Harry's POV~

As I walked through the park, a chilly breeze blows my curls out of my eyes, the air filling my lungs as I breathe. This feeling that I get brings a slight smile to my face, especially on such a nice day. I come to a bench, sit down, and scan the area. First, watching the ducks splash around at the pond nearby. Next, some children that runs across the field. Then, that's when it happened. As I was looking around the park, I see a young man –maybe around my age- with his nose in a book. I look towards him a bit more. He was wearing a striped sweater with a grey beanie and red TOMS. His dark skinny jeans were folded at the bottom and I also think he was wearing glasses. For some reason, I couldn't stop staring which became strange for me considering I'm a guy staring at another guy. Pushing that thought aside, I think he notices because he looks up then carries on to reading. After watching so much, I realized he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He was headed straight for the duck pond (!). I had a sudden urge to get up and warn him.

"Excuse me! Hello? You're going the wrong way!" I started running.

He turned his head and that's when I saw his eyes. The light blue in the sunlight was such a color I've never seen. The distraction ended up with me crashing into him causing us both to fall on to the ground.

I manage to get up and then I help him up as well.

"Um, I was trying to tell you that you went the wrong way," I say.

"Oh, yeah, I'm reading such a great book. It's David Beckham's autobiography –well the half my dog didn't eat." He says making me laugh, "Thanks by the way."

"You're welcome…," I trail off, "I'm Harry."

He holds out his hand, "I'm Louis."

We shake hands and I reach down for his book to pick up.

"No need to be so nice, Harry. I'm no stranger." He answers.

"Really?" I ask what he means.

"Sure, unless you don't want to be friends." He shrugs and picks up his book himself. I open my mouth to say something, but my phone rings. Taking it out, I answer my cell phone. After a minute or two, I finish my conversation with a close friend of mine and look over to Louis realizing he's there.

"My other friends are having a party for our mate, Zayn," I say to him, "And…I can bring a new friend."

He smiles and puts his arm around my shoulder. "Well, c'mon new friend!"

(Part 2/2): New Friend

"Hello Harreh!" Zayn yells from the couch as I walk in the house. Niall runs up and gives me a hug.

"Thank god you're here! Zayn wouldn't let me eat until you got here!" the blonde boy whines. He looks up at Louis, "Who's the new guy?"

"That's Louis. Louis this is Niall and that's Zayn." I say pointing to each person I name.

Niall obviously quickly became friends with Louis, and Zayn seems to like him too. As I make a sandwich for Niall in the kitchen, Louis comes up to me.

"You have really nice friends," he smiles.

"Yeah, that's why we live together." I laugh, "But I might get my own place later. You know for college and stuff."

"Oh, cool. What college you going to?" He asks.

"I actually don't know yet. I'll get letters in the mail later…anyways; do you have any friends you want to invite?"

"Um, I have a friend, Liam, if that's okay." He answers back.

"Of course it's okay! Invite him over!" I say encouragingly smiling.

* * * * * * * * * 3 HOURS LATER * * * * * * * * * *

We've been introduced to Liam, a very strong but sensitive guy. Turns out he's the about same age as Zayn, but he's very mature. He's very funny though, which is a great thing for a person's personality. After a while, we decide to have a couple of drinks and eat the birthday cake.

"Wait; don't get too close to the candles Zayn!" Niall exclaims "All the spray in your hair will catch on fire!"

We all start laughing and luckily Zayn does too, "Hahaha, very funny Irish boy," Then he blows out each candle.

"What ya wish for?" Liam asks.

"For Niall to go on a diet." He smirks.

"Not going to happen!" Niall yells from the fridge.

Later, we all sat down, drank some more and randomly told stories about our early lives and the things we did.

"I'm the swag master from Doncaster!" Louis yells.

"But his mum calls him boobear." Liam confesses about Louis.

"Aw, c'mon Liam!" He says giving Liam a punch in the arm.

"It's okay, Louis. We still love you Boobear." I say in a babyish voice.

"At least I don't call myself a Bradford Bad Boy." He says back.

"I think it fits me quite well." Zayn explains.

Hours and hours pass by. I didn't know we'd become the best of friends in such a short time, but that's what it seems like. Right now, all of us are very tired and are just lying around on the couches in the house. Liam is the only one who didn't drink, but he's just as tired. Niall and Liam are slouching on one couch. Louis' head is in my lap while I'm leaning against the couch, and Zayn is completely passed out on the floor (that boy can sleep anywhere for days!). Louis starts to get up.

"Hey guys. I think I'm going to go home now. It's a bit late." He says.

"Oh, no. We don't want to put you in danger while driving. You drank a lot, just crash here for the night." Liam responds.

"Yea, I guess you're right."

"You can sleep in my room. There's plenty of space in there for the two of us." I say to him.

"Okay, that's…fine." He says between yawns.

We go to our bedrooms and Louis comes to mine. We both lay a bunch of blankets and pillows on the floor, then we sleep there. Pretty simple actually. Louis and I talk for a while before we fell asleep.

"I wouldn't mind having you live with me in my future apartment." I say.

"Oh, really? Why is that?" He asks.

"You're a pretty cool lad. I think we're best friends now."

"We are best friends, Hazza." He comes up with a nick-name.

"Cool nick-name for Harry, I think I'll call you Boobear."

"No! Don't call me that! My mum calls me that!" He complains.

"Goodnight Boobear!" I laugh to myself.

He sighs," Okay, Mum."

Okay! That's chapter 1, hope you liked it! Again, I'm very sorry for being late. Please review, I appreciate it . Oh, and sorry for a lot of dialogue too BTW. Okay, Bye bye now. Chapt. 2 coming soon.

~Espy-Loves-1D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I'm back! Here's Chapter 2:

Chapter 2: Dreams

(Harry's POV):

I had the strangest dreams. It's not exactly "strange" but it's very different from other dreams I would have. I was with Louis in the park where we met, only we were alone and we were both staring into each other's eyes. Rose pedals flew through the clouds and the flowers swayed in the wind…anyways, Louis smiled and I remembered the blue eyes I've been distracted by. It gives a weird feeling that I ignored, but now I can't stop thinking about how I thought he was beautiful that day. It's just so different from what I'm used to.

A little after I woke up, I went downstairs to meet the other boys in the kitchen. Liam left earlier last night, but it seems like Louis stayed this morning.

"Good morning' Harreh!" Zayn greeted me as I walked in.

"Hello Hazza!" Louis said cheerfully.

"Hi guys. Where's Ni?" I asked.

"He's picking up our breakfast, we kind of ran out of food last night I guess." Zayn answered.

"Did you sleep okay?" Louis asked.

"Um, I'm alright." I replied very slowly.

"Aw, what's wrong boo?" Louis teased.

"Nothing, I'm just tired from waking up." I try to hide my secret about my dreams about him.

We all decided to wait for Nialler in the living room, by watching T.V. Sitting next to Louis on the couch, I couldn't help but feel warm and awkward. It wasn't a bad feeling, but I'm starting to become frustrated with all these "feelings". Maybe I'm just getting used to being just best friends – I mean because we just met. Although, Zayn seemed to notice and he gave me face expressions as if saying "what are you hiding?" But that's what I don't know. What am I hiding?

"I'm here mofos!" Niall announces himself as he bursts through the door.

"Food!" I yell in excitement as I run towards the Irish boy.

"What did you get?" Louis asked him.

"I picked up the donuts, bought some eggs, milk, orange juice, and I also bought some bacon!" Niall already ate two of the donuts, if you looked inside the box.

"Sounds great!" Louis smiled again and I literally melted. Damn, I never thought he could be so adorable.

After eating that enormous breakfast, Louis called Liam to pick him up to go home. I didn't want him to leave though.

"Please don't go, Boobear!" I begged him.

"Harry, I can't. I'm still wearing the same clothes I wore yesterday." He argued.

"Please! You can wear mine; I really like you—being my friend." I suddenly changed my sentence.

"Harry…" Louis sighs, "I'll come back tomorrow, is that okay?"

I nod.

"Alright buddy, see you tomorrow." He gave me a hug and left with Liam.

I slump back onto the couch and eat another donut. After giving out another sigh, Zayn walks into the room.

"What was that about?" He asks me.

"What was what?" I say.

"You and Louis. You were practically begging him to stay with you, most guys wouldn't do that to people they just met." Zayn makes his point.

"I don't know. I've been like that all day anyway." I answer.

"It seems like you have feelings for this guy." Zayn shrugs and sits next to me.

"He's not just a 'guy' okay? He's my best friend and that's not it, I just—", I pause, "Promise not to tell?"

"Promise." Zayn crosses his heart with his fingers.

"Okay, I had dreams about Louis last night and I don't know what it means."

After explaining my dreams to Zayn, he nods his head and smiles.

"You've got feelings for him, dude. Just deal with it." He laughs.

"What? But I'm a guy! And he's a guy, I'm not like that." I feel confused.

"Well, you are now." Zayn starts to walk away.

"Damn you and your rollercoaster of life advice!" I yell to him from the living room.

"Watch your words!" He yells back laughing.

(Louis' POV):

I never really wanted to leave Harry's house, but I seriously needed to go home and change.

"Please don't go, Boobear!" Harry begged me.

I told him I couldn't stay, but promised to come back the next day. During the drive home, I wondered if I should've stayed. I couldn't focus with his curls pulling me back, and since I didn't really know what to do, so I texted him to pass time until tomorrow.

Hi

-Louis

Harry quickly replied:

Boobear! I miss you already.

-Harry

I smile and click reply:

I miss you too, see you soon. Xx

We texted each other for another 2 hours until we finally said goodnight. There's something about that cheeky lad that I couldn't ignore, I'm so glad we became friends. I really like him…well, you know. As a friend. It's like we were meant to crash into each other at the park! Almost like we're connected somehow. I would love to share an apartment with him, and his friends are great. Niall makes me laugh and Zayn is such a mysterious guy, but I love it.

"So…I noticed that you're pretty close to Harry, eh?" Liam asks me as he sits next to me on the couch.

I woke up early this morning-which is something I usually don't do-to make sure I would get to Harry's house by noon, but I seriously wanted to come back.

"Sure, I guess. We're best friends now." I smile.

"Okay, that's cool," Liam stretches and yawns, " Um, I'm just wondering…"

"Wondering what exactly?" I ask.

"I mean-it's only been a day and you two are as if you've been friends for years or something."

"We just get on really well, and I'm actually glad we met." I smile again.

Why do I keep smiling? It's not wrong to smile about someone you just met right? Ugh. What are these feelings? I keep these questions to myself, though.

"Louis. Don't get mad at me or anything, but I can tell things are going a bit different from now on." Liam seems either serious or just sleepy, I can't tell which.

"Li, Is something wrong? Why are you asking me all these questions?" I ask him, although I know what he's talking about.

"We both know you're going to fall for him."

*Few hours after conversation

"Alright, I'm going to Harry's! See ya later Liam!" I shout to him as I wave goodbye from the front door.

I kept a happy mood on the way to his house. I wonder what fun we're going to have today!

I was about to knock on the front until Harry opened it immediately as if he already knew I was here.

"Boobear! Good morning!" He gave me a tight hug.

"Hey, Haz." I wrap my arms around him and we were both embraced in a cheerful hug. "Where are the others?"

"Oh, they went shopping. They'll be back in a few hours." Harry replied.

"Okay then. What do you want to do today?" I asked him.

"Let's go to the park! You know the one when I bumped into you."

"Sounds like fun."

Harry and I walked to the park. It's actually walking distance from the house, and I'm very satisfied with the weather today. We would chase each other in the game of tag, mess around on the playground, but most of the time we were laying in the grass staring at sky.

"I think that one looks like Niall." Harry points to a cloud that clearly does NOT look like Niall.

"You're so weird," I laugh, "I like that."

Harry reacts with a cheeky grin. It was starting to get cold, so I guess that's when we decided to head back and watch a movie. I love the fall season, it always reminds me of good times.

We sat next to each other-quite close-under a blanket and decided to take a nap instead, because the rain outside was very soothing. (We also couldn't find any movies…) So Harry rested his head against my shoulder while I hummed/sang a song.

"You have a pretty voice." He says between yawns.

"Nah, you're just tired."

"I'm serious Lou, I think you're good. Was that Ed Sheeran?" He asks.

"Yeah, Give Me Love." I throw my arm across his chest and close my eyes. I feel him smile against me and then I slowly drift into a deep sleep.

A/N: There's Chapter 2! Hope you like it so far, thanks for reading! You can also follow my twitter if you'd like: epicespy

Chapter 3 coming soon!


End file.
